


[podfic] Full Moon

by colls



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115648) by [jenna_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn). 



**Text Link:** fanfic [Full Moon](http://jenna-thorn.dreamwidth.org/330519.html) written by jenna_thorn  
 **Length/size:** 16:17 min, 7.7MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?f5gaec7di3rn5t5) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?1aaxfp1qkd3n93a)  
audiofic archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/full-moon-0)  
 **Author's Summary:**  
 _Mal: You think she'll hold together?_  
 _Zoë: She's torn up plenty, but she'll fly true._  
 _Mal: Likely to be a bumpy ride._  
 _Zoë: Always is._  
 **Reader's Note:** Music used is 'On The Drift' by the Bedlam Bards  
  



End file.
